License lamps past and present all use incandescent lamps to produce white light to illuminate the license plate. Incandescent lamps have a finite life and are sensitive to vibration and mechanical shock. The illumination of the license plate is not uniform particularly where lens elements are used to distribute the light. What is needed, then, is an alternative; longer-life, vibration-resistant means of illuminating a license plate on a vehicle.